


The Best Shot

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [189]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly Hooper, Carrying, Co-workers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fantastic Aim, Laser Tag, Molly Hooper & Meena Friendship, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sleeping on the sofa, Sleepy Cuddles, Stealth Crossover, Tired Molly Hooper, Trophies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a tiring day and a pleasant surprise later that evening after she falls asleep.





	The Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts), [marzipan (marchh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchh/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt from **MizJoely** that I got ages ago ( _“Come any closer and I’ll shoot!”_ ) that **marzipan (izzidore)** claimed today.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot!”

“You couldn’t hit the broadside of a--” he coworker said, but seconds later the light-up area over his chest lit up, proving Molly had hit him square in the chest. “Bugger.”

“It’s what you get for being a prat, Carter,” Molly said with a smirk. She looked around the laser tag arena and frowned. “No more opponents?”

“No!” Meena shouted from the sidelines. “You got them all, Molly, much to our surprise.” Then she paused. “Well, at least the surprise of everyone who doesn’t know who your boyfriend is. We’ve seen the wall at Baker Street.”

“Half the time he wasn’t even looking,” Molly said as she snorted a short laugh. “But what makes you think I needed lessons from him?” She moved closer to where Meena was waiting near the exit.

“ _I_ didn’t think he taught you a damn thing,” Meena said with a laugh. “I’ve seen you play darts before.”

“So celebration at the pub?” someone asked, and a roar went up among the assorted staff from Barts. Molly was the only one shaking her head. 

“Can’t,” she said. “I have quality goddaughter time tonight.”

“With or without the Mister?” Meena asked.

“Without, I’m afraid. He’s on a case out in Midsomer.” It’s just me and the little one to ourselves all evening.”

“Then take the trophy and show it off,” Meena said, handing down a gaudy plastic gold trinket. “Make sure he doesn’t dismantle it so we can give it to someone else next year.”

“Will do,” Molly said with a laugh, taking the trophy and heading to return her gear. A quick shower and change of clothes later and she was off picking up Rosie to take from Baker Street to her own flat so she could work on some research papers while Rosie slept...after some fun time and children’s telly, of course. But she was so worn out that by the time she had Rosie down for the evening she followed shortly thereafter, not even making it off the sofa.

She woke up to the sound of someone moving her around and someone else moving in her flat, but after a moment her sleepy brain registered the man carrying her smelled like Sherlock, felt like Sherlock and cursed like Sherlock when he stubbed his toe on something, so the other person must be John getting Rosie. “Midsomer?” she asked, yawning.

“Causton CID is actually competent, as long as there’s a Barnaby on the case,” he said. “We took care of it and came back, lights and sirens on. You won a trophy?”

“Shot all my coworkers,” she said, snuggling into Sherlock as he carried her to her own bed, she assumed.

“Hopefully not fatally,” he replied.

She chuckled softly. “Laser tag. Best shot.”

“I see,” he said. After a moment she was laid down in bed, and after what seemed like a long pause an arm wrapped around her waist from the other side of the bed and pulled her closer to the center. “We’ll have to see it in action sometime.”

“I’ll shoot you too.”

“So no holds barred?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

“Mmm, only with a laser gun,” she said, putting her hands on his arm. “I like you too much to shoot you with a real gun. Mostly.”

He chuckled in her ear and pressed a kiss to her neck. “I’ll take what I can get.”


End file.
